You
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: Shounen ai. Song fic. Truten. Goten writes a special letter to Trunks the night before their Joining ceremony. Set between the stories 'WLAHC' and 'From the inside'. Sap alert!


I do not own the rights to DBZ, so please refrain from suing me. Thanks!  
I do not own the song _ 'You'_ by Evanescence either!  
  
  
You-SDPG-SSM  
  
  
It was late. The soft glows of the moon reflected up from the freshly fallen snow, allowing the flakes to twinkle and shine like diamonds. Goten should have been asleep, getting a full night's rest before the big day. Tomorrow was the day he had been waiting for all of his life. Call it excitement or pre-joining jitters, he could not sleep.   
  
Everyone had been in bed hours ago, leaving him wide awake, sitting at his old desk in his room. He had so much to tell Trunks before the wedding, but he was not allowed to see him for three days before the _ 'Joining ceremony'_. Pulling out some aging sheets of paper from the old desk, Goten set out to write his thoughts to his beloved.  
  
  
_'The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
And I can't sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight'_  
  
My darling Trunks,   
  
I sure hope my words don't come out wrong, but I've wanted to tell you a lot of things that are nestled in this head of mine. I really can't believe tomorrow is the big day. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this day to happen. I've dreamed of it when I had nothing else to dream of. I know I should be sleeping, but it's so hard to sleep with all the excitement around. The last few days have been totally hard on me, not seeing you. If I could do anything right now, I would kiss you, whisper to you that you're my everything. My entire life is meaningless without you. Tell you goodnight, my prince. I'm nothing with out you.  
  
_'When we're together I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart'_  
  
You've always been my best friend, the keeper of the missing part of my soul. You are the one that I laugh with, that I cry with, you have always been my partner in crime, and now you will be my partner in life. When we were kids, I thought we'd always be together some way or another. When my feelings for you started to change, as I got older, I prayed every night that you would feel the same. I loved you. I worshipped you. I thanked every star in the sky that I had you around me. When we were together, we were one. I felt so alive. Time actually stood still while we were together. Then that day came when my world shattered, and my heart was broken into a million pieces. The day when you told me that you didn't return my feelings. I wanted to go back in time, and take back those words. I was scared for the first time in my life that day. I should have kept my mouth shut; let my heart ache for you from afar. I would have had you still. After you left me in the meadow, I prayed to Dende for death. To stop the hurt that I was feeling. All I ever wanted, all I ever dreamed about, was you. That day, I realized that my dreams would never come true; I couldn't have you. You wanted me dead and gone, and I couldn't handle that answer.  
  
Your face haunted my dreams, your voice echoed in the silence. I ran away. If I'd known back then what I know now, I would have stayed. I chose to make a new life, a life I was trying to find happiness in when all I truly wanted was you. I made my mistakes, and I met with success, but nothing compared to having you around. Now, I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world. I have you. I have my baby, my…our darling Leilani. I was so happy when I finally got to hear her call you _'papa'_. She had accepted you as the missing piece in our little family.   
  
_'All that you say is sacred to me'_  
  
I remember the first time you whispered _ 'I love you'_ in my ear. Your shy smile, your tender touch against my cheek. I had to hold the tears of joy that wanted to spill down my face. I will never, ever forget that day for the rest of my life. You were finally, after waiting for so many years, returning my love equally. That night you made me feel whole again. Trunks, I love you so damn much. I love you more than the air I breathe, the water that quenches my thirst, the sun that lights my way. You've become all that I need to survive. Do you remember the night that you proposed to me?  
  
  
_'Your eyes are so blue; I can't look away as we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me, Baby, marry me, promise you'll stay with me'_  
  
It wasn't the official proposal, but it meant just as much to me as if it were. It was that chilly October night; the rain was pounding against the window as we lay in bed. The house was quiet, and nothing could tear my eyes away from looking directly into yours. Your beautiful blue eyes that I could spend eternity staring into. You whispered so softly to me it was hard to hear over the rain, but I caught every wonderful word. I know I wanted to sit up and hug you to death, and at the same time, I wanted to cry from the most beautiful words you ever spoke to me.   
  
_'Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you  
Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky'_  
  
I can't believe you asked me though. You never needed to ask me. You know that I would follow you to the ends of the Earth and beyond. I'd do anything for you, Trunks. I'll even lay down my life for you. As long as we're together, nothing could be more perfect in the world. I don't have much, but somehow, some way, I'll show you exactly how much you mean to me. There aren't enough words to express how I feel; there aren't enough hours in the day for me to be with you. I would be nothing without you.   
  
_'I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you'_  
  
You know when we were kids; I was always the little one, the chibi. Always right behind you every step of the way. We grew up, went our separate ways for awhile, but we both realized that we needed one another for all the wrongs in the world to be right again. Now we'll always be right beside one another. We are equals going into this joining. Our hearts, souls and minds will combine to form one, and I can't tell you how much that means to me. I'm sorry for the smudged ink…I know, _ 'Goten, stop crying. You know how I hate to see you cry.'_ I can't help it, Koi. My dreams are finally coming true.  
  
_'So many nights I've cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me I love myself'_  
  
I wish that you were there when I cried myself to sleep for so many years. Maybe I wouldn't have shed so many if you were. I couldn't stand myself, always wondering if there was something wrong with me, for me to fall so deeply in love with my best friend. I hated myself with a passion. I just couldn't figure out why you wouldn't love me back. I hoped that one day you would forgive me; let me back into your life in some way. But as the years went by, I knew that the praying and hoping wasn't working, and I gave up. But now, now that I know that you love me, I can't get enough of you. I found my inner peace at last. I know that I'm not the freak that I once thought I was. I have you to thank for it. I owe you so damn much, Trunks. I owe you more then you'll ever know.   
  
_'I never thought I would say that  
I never thought there'd be you'_  
  
So are you nervous yet? I know I am. Not nervous about finally spending my life with you, just worried about screwing up this ceremony that you've spent a lot of time planning with your father. I should bid you a goodnight, and wish you sweet dreams. It's late, but I wanted to tell you all that was in my heart before I went to bed. I know my dreams will be filled with nothing but you. I never thought there'd be _ you_ in my life. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love you, baby. Sweet dreams. I'll see you at the ceremony. I love you with all of my heart and soul, forever bound as one.  
  
Yours for eternity,  
  
Goten.  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled as he folded the note that he had found on his pillow when he returned from sharing a midnight snack with his father. He collapsed onto his bed, sleep trying to claim the young prince. The big day was tomorrow…  
  
"I never thought I'd have you either, Chibi. I love you, goodnight."   



End file.
